BIG TIME RUSH : Experience Stories! LOGAN
by treehatsrock
Summary: personalised fic for one particular reader! this story sees the life of Karina and Logan . karina is a beautiful girl who finally managed to catch the eye of the henderwhore himself, but she is hiding a huge secret! what will Logan do when he finds out? rated M for bad language and sexual reference


I woke up to another beautiful evening beginning in San Francisco. The sky was a brilliant purple colour, just before the sun set. I could see it all peeking through the nylon curtains that were in the hotel room I lay in.

I leaned over to the bedside table to grab my cell. The time told me It was getting late. I placed the phone back down with a groan and closed my eyes.

My head felt tender from drinking too much champagne during the day. In truth I had been drinking too much every time I went out now. I had had another spectacular day. But the time had come for me to go home.

"Mmm.. Karina?" came the mumbled voice that belonged to one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

I smiled at the voice, my eyes shut again trying to block out the sun that now beamed in before it hid behind the sky line. "Mmmhmmm?" I replied rolling over and resting my head in to his perfectly smooth shoulder. He was muscle bound and gorgeous

"What.." he yawned. "Is the time?"

"Just gone 9pm, baby" I replied kissing his neck, the stubble on his chin gently scratching me on the cheek.

"9? Ah man... that's later than I thought, I didn't mean to fall to sleep" he said with a chuckle.

I opened my eyes to see the most handsome man alive looking back at me. I always felt I needed to pinch myself to know it wasnt just all a dream.

"How do you always look so beautiful after you wake up?" He said with a cheeky smile.

I laughed at him and ran my hand through my long brown hair. Knowing full well he was taking the piss out of me. Bed was never my hairs friend.

"Logan your so mean!" I giggled at him.

He carried on smiling away as he looked at my desperate attempts to tame my bed head.

Logan always looked amazing, no matter what time of day. He was extremely well groomed. The only thing that let his face look like he had just woken up was how puffy his eyes were. Logan loved his sleep!

To me though he was perfection, I couldn't fault him. He was my ideal man and I had gone to great lengths to get him! And even greater ones to keep him.

Logan wasn't just an ordinary guy... he was extra ordinary! He was famous for starters. My fascination with him started an entire year ago. I had a dream we had sex and had the brilliant idea to tweet it to him.

Fuck my life! He only saw it and replied!

I spent the rest of my time trying to get his attention after that. But nothing! He was unobtainable!

It wasn't until he was performing with his band big time rush at the sleep train pavilion that my dream came true.

My friend and I managed to bump in to them after the show.. not quite legally, but it was how I met Logan.

In typical true Logan style, he was a complete whore. But did I care? No!

It secured my first night with him, a night I had dreamed of so many times over. He amazed me, he adored me, he exhausted my body.

Sunday June 23rd was the day my dream became reality!

"I love your bed head" Logan said as he kissed my nose. He entwined his hand in mine. My dark skin tone making his own pale white color look ghostly in comparison.

He kissed my lips, running his tongue along the contours, biting just above my lip piercing at the side. He loved it, he loved my bed head, he loved my feisty personality. He loved that I changed my hair color more often than my socks!

3 months we had been together now. 12 amazing weeks. Every one knew that Logan was the master at one night stands with his fans, I never thought for one second that things could get so serious between us. I realised it had when I read one of his tweets. It was while he was on a small vacation after the tour. He missed moot being with me!

"I can't get over you

You left your mark on me" the tweet read.

That was the defining moment in our relationship! Oh my fucking god, I had tamed Logan Henderson!

Once he was in California he did have to spend a lot of time away from me doing things for the band. interviews, meet and greets, radio chats, tv shows. The list was endless!

He did however spend a lot of time, energy and money in coming to visit me. I had always shyed away from letting Logan in or near my house. I felt he would judge me, he was after all a superstar... at least in my eyes!

"I'm not mean!" He protested in reply too my insult. "I am horny though" he replied grabbing a large handful of my butt and pulling it in toward him.

"Your always horny" I giggled as he squashed his face in next to mine.

Logan pulled my vest top up that I had slept in, he ran his fingers over my breasts, his touch was magical. My body responded to him.

Logan's morning glory was already trying to enter me. It had a mind of its own. I felt the smile on his lips as he kissed me. It was the smile to say I was about to get it... big time!

My vest was simultaneously taken off of me. Logan's evening meal right now consisted of my breasts. He had this funny habit of not wanting to let one breast feel left out, so he went to great lengths to enjoy both of them in equal measurements of time and affection.

I loved watching him do it. Looking at Logan Henderson with his lips firmly wrapped around one of my nipples was an amazing sight that I don't think would ever get old. It turned me on like crazy.

I grinded my hips towards his body the more excited he made me feel. I loved the hard stab of delightful pain that his erection caused me as it boar in to my hip

"Your so sexy Karina... your a ... fuck!... just so fucking delicious!" Logan said as he broke away from my chest.

His eyes were completely filled with lust. He was a sex machine waiting to reload, time and time again.

I ran my fingers through Logan's hair. I adored how it looked in a messed up state. The top part flopped down, I cleared it from his face. His puffy eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss my lips. I felt Logan's hands wonder down my body and pull at my panties.

I let out a pleasurable groan with the mix of anticipation and gratitude as Logan's fingers found their way inside me.

I smiled as Logan buried his nose in to my neck. "Mmm Karina" I heard him say in satisfaction at what his fingers were feeling.

I gently bit my lip as I got in to the rhythm his hand played on my body.

My released lip was taken by Logan, he pressed his own lips against mine, his tongue edging its way in to my mouth.

The sensation of him was too much for my body as I felt my 4th climax of the day take control of me.

I tugged at Logan's hair that I grasped in my hand still. "Oh.. baby... fuck" I moaned out in his ear.

"It feel good yeh!?" He replied scattering my neck with delicate little kisses.

I bit my lip once more. "Mmm so fucking good" I breathed out. My stomach tensing so hard as still I lay in the realms of his pleasure.

I moved my hand from Logans hair, tracing my finger along the side of his face, down his neck. Around his nipple, through the little scruff of hair that lived under his tummy button and eventually on his holy grail of 8inch hardness.

I heard a soft gasp of air escape his lips on my contact.

My breathing became heavier as I slid my hand up and down his length.

"I love you Karina" Logan whispered in to my ear. Adding a seductive tug to my lobe with his teeth.

Logan allowed me to please him manually for a few minutes longer while he ran his hand over my thigh and making impulsive grabs at my ass which he loved every time he hit a new peak of pleasure.

Eventually he removed my hand from him, he placed it above my head, took my other hand and placed that one with the other. I entwined my fingers around the wooden hotel headboard, bracing myself for what was yet to come.

Logan's full weight on top of me took my breath away, I was only small in build. The added pressure of his body only added to my sexual pleasure.

Logan nudged my legs apart with one of his knees, he was in the zone now. With a gentle push of his hips I felt Logan's huge shaft enter me. The first feel of it inside me was always a sensation that could never be compared. His steady pace that he always maintained after that was incredible.

He did things to me that only he was capable of ever doing. I never wanted to lose this, to lose him.

I moved my hands from above my head and ran them along his smooth back, digging my finger nails in just ever so slightly to give him that extra sense of touch.

Logan groaned out sexily, he appreciated my efforts to ignite his senses even further.

His lips crashed in to mine once more as our love making became well and truly established.

The feel of his body moving against mine was almost as good as his hardness being inside me. I opened my eyes briefly, just to enjoy the sight of the man I had craved for, for so long act out this fantastic display of love for me. His muscles in his arms glistened in sweat. His face so content looking as he screwed me effortlessly but perfectly.

I felt the build up of my 5th climax arrive, my body twitched slightly as it prepared itself for the amazing onslaught of orgasm that Logan let my body achieve.

The delight in watching him on me was too much to control, I was too far gone to hold it back.

"I wanna feel you tight around me" Logan whispered, in sharp breaths.

These words coming from him on their own were enough to make me cum, but having him say it while his dick was sliding in and out of me was incredible. It sent me off to an orgasmic heaven that Logan had inflicted.

I could feel my insides pulse around him.

Logan then called out my name in his own sounds of pleasure that took control of his body as he emptied himself in me.

He rested his head against mine, he gave me such a sexy fucking smile before removing himself then laying down next to me, his head in the crook of my neck.

"Your too good to be true" he said taking my hand once more.

I turned and kissed the top of his head. "I love you logie" I replied. The smell of his hair completely out of this world.

Logan shifted his head, he looked at me as he now rested on the same pillow as me.

"Am I allowed at your place tonight?" He said huskily. His sexual work out had exhausted him.

I pulled a funny face at him. "Baby you know I'm not comfy with you coming round... you are all kinds of... amazing. I'm just normal, trust me the hotel is better" I said with a weak smile.

Logan frowned at me. "Why won't you let me see your house" he protested.

I raised one of my immaculate eyebrows at him. "Why won't you let me see yours!" I retaliated with a smile.

Logan chuckled. "You know why... if people found out about us they would make your life a misery. I don't want that. Your my beautiful little secret Karina" he whispered then kissed my nose. "Why am I your little secret?" He added, a curious look on his face.

"Your not my secret, I want to shout to the world that we are together... honestly, I do... im just not ready for you to see my normalness yet" I lied.

Logan looked me in my brown eyes, trying to figure it out what I was hiding from him.

"I love you Karina" he settled to say in the end.

I smiled at his words. "I love you too" I beamed.

"Can I take you home at least, drop you off?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Yes you may" I replied. I guess letting him know where I lived was one step closer to the commitment that I craved from him. I just knew in my heart that it was one step closer to the end with him too.

Logan and I showered together, he could not keep his hands to himself, the thrill of actually smacking his hands away from my ass was one of a kind.

He was a complete dream come true... quite literally.

Once we were dressed and ready, the minute I sat in Logan's car I knew I should of gone to the toilet before we checked out of the hotel.

"Ah God... I'm bursting!" I laughed as I crossed my legs over in the flashy vehicle.

"There was me thinking I had drained most of your bodily fluids earlier" Logan mocked with the raise of one sexy eyebrow.

It made me giggle. He was everything I wanted. kind, funny, sexy! Caring and the one man in the world that I actually craved for.

I looked at Logan as the street lights flashed past his face from the dark night out side.

He had shown me his true colors. When I first met him, he was very egotistical. He loved himself! He knew he didn't have to even try and impress me. But as one night together turned in to many, I began to see the real Logan. He soon became eager to please me. He fell in love with me, with the person he thought I was. He felt the need to show me his true self so that I would fall in love with him, and not the man I had idolized over on the silver screen.

It worked out well for Logan. I was completely in love with both sides of him.

Logan pulled up where I told him to. "It's that one there" I said pointing my finger up to my home.

"Can I not come in for... coffee?" He said with a grin as he surveyed the property through new eyes.

"Maybe another time... soon! I promise" I lied.

Logan's face softened. "Okay" he said with a nod.

"I'm going to have to go, I'm absolutely bursting for the toilet!" I said placing my lips on his and giving him a goodbye kiss.

"I will call you later" Logan called as I dashed from the car.

"Okay... love you baby..." I said in through the open window. "Gahh... I gotta go" I chuckled as the fear of wetting myself set in.

I saw Logan smile. I gave him a quick wave as I dashed to my front door

"Hey mom, all been okay?" I asked as I walked in, I stroked the little bundle of fluff that greeted me at my feet as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Sure everything is fine. I'm going to have to shoot off though love" she said gathering her belongings.

"Oh... okay, well thanks again." I replied practically hopping on the spot in toilet urgency.

After my mom had left I felt completely exhausted. Logan sure did tire me out.

I had never stayed away from home for this long. I was lucky to have my mom near by to keep things ticking over for me, other wise my Logan time would never even happen.

Just as I skipped through the house desperate for the toilet I noticed my mother's purse on the kitchen side. I picked it up with all good intentions of running out with it for her before she managed to drive away, but I placed it back down on the counter as nature called... nature was more screaming and shouting at me now though.

I went in to the bathroom, absolutely bursting to go, I had literally sat on the toilet and I heard the door chime play.

"Mom! For fuck's sake!" I grumbled under my breath

I rolled my eyes to mentally scorn my mother. Quickly finished my desperately needed pee and yanked up my skinny jeans.

I was just doing the button up when I opened up the front door. I got the shock of my life to see it wasn't my mom.

"Logan?! What are you doing here?" I said panicked.

Logan eyed over the fact that he had just seen me button up my pants. He didn't look like the smiley happy Logan that had just dropped me off... he looked angry.

"Your fucking someone else behind my back aren't you?!" He accused.

"What? No im not!" I protested.

"Let me in then" he demanded.

I looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. "I've told you why you can't come in" I replied.

"Why are you fucking me around Karina?"

"Baby I'm not! Why would I mess about with us?" I said truthfully.

"Your hiding him away in here" Logan accused, barging his way inside my home.

"LOGAN!" I yelled, trying to grab his arm as he forced himself passed me, he stormed in to the kitchen fired up for a fight.

"I don't like being lied to Karina!" He carried on as he raged through my home, he went in to the lounge, the bathroom, and my bedroom.

"Logan don't do this" I begged as he hovered his hand over the one remaining door.

"What has he got Karina, that I can't give you" Logan said, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger.

"Please don't open the door" I pleaded.

Logan shook his head at me and opened the bedroom door with one swift turn of the handle and a slight push.

Logan just stared in to the room.

"I'm sorry... I should of told you" I said walking in with him. The dimly lit room, showed the shock on Logan's face.

"You have a son?" Logan whispered on seeing my beautiful black haired boy sleeping in his bed peacefully.

I nodded. "His name is Jacob... c'mon.." I said pulling Logan out by the hand and clicking the door shut quietly behind us.

I walked in to the lounge with him, I sat down but Logan didn't sit. I felt like my biggest fear was about to come true.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said not knowing what to do with his hands, they were first in his pockets, then crossed in his arms.

"Because the first morning that we woke up together you preached on about your fantastic lifestyle and how you didn't want to get tied down. it doesn't get more tied down than this Logan. The more you fell in love with me the more I worried I was going to lose you. I didn't realise you would visit the bay area so fucking much!" I replied in desperation

"Karina... fuck! is that what the secrecy is all about?" He said softly, now sitting down next to me.

"Mmhmmm" was all I could reply as the emotional tears began rolling.

"I only... " he stopped and wiped my face free from tears. "Karina I only said that because I thought you were a one night thing. That wasn't the real me talking... that was me letting you know not to get upset when I didn't call you back the next day... We weren't a one night thing... I love you!" He replied.

I sucked in a big breath. "You don't mind? Your not angry? He is such a huge part of my life. I didn't think you would want to stick around once you knew." I said, my voice sounding uneven.

"You put up with the big thing in my life that keeps me from you... I'm sure I won't find that little guy too hard to come to terms with." He said with a smile.

"Really?" I said in barely a whisper.

"Really!" Logan repeated. "I've never felt like this before, so if you wanna tell me that you got triplets or something hidden in the drawers... now's the time to say"

I laughed at his silliness. "Just the one" I confirmed.

"Technically I outnumber your one, I have Kendall, James and Carlos to look after." He said with a smile taking my hand.

"Your lovely!" I chuckled.

"But I'm R rated lovely" Logan said with a wink. He then leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

author note: Karina I hope to God you like this. . thanks to everyone who has read it. this is my "testerdraft" of my btr experience stories. Logan, james (rusher1) dustin and Kendall have gone, so if anyone out there wants a personal story tailored for them about a handsome man named Carlos, let me know.


End file.
